


The Softness You're Blessed With

by NahaFlowers



Series: Thomas and his Lieutenant [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, but not really, just some cute bedroom fluff, very slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: He turned again and kissed Thomas, ever so gently on the lips, feeling a sigh of defeat escape his lover. “I love you,” he whispered in Thomas’s, a confession, though one he had made many times before and would repeat, he hoped many times again over the rest of his life. It never lost its effect on either of them.James has to leave but Thomas wants him to stay. Cue some kissing and cuddling.





	The Softness You're Blessed With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



> Prompt from bisexualpirateheart/Magnetism_bind: 'I need you, though'. Crossposted to Tumblr [here](http://buildarocketboys.tumblr.com/post/161751399940/i-need-you-though-thomasjames)

He had been fully dressed and halfway out the door, yet somehow James found himself pulled back onto the bed, into Thomas’s lap, him with his boots on and Thomas without even a nightshirt beneath the bedclothes, covering his neck in kisses.

James found himself chuckling, and then leaning in to Thomas’s touch. At the first sign of James’s surrender, Thomas pulled him further onto the bedclothes and into his arms.  
“Careful,” James warned, a quiet smile in his voice. “I’ll get my dirty boots all over your bedclothes.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Thomas mumbled into his neck, working his fingers under James’s coat and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

James turned to kiss him, distracting him from the task at hand. “What about your poor servants though? I wouldn’t have thought you’d want to put them to more work than necessary,” James teased.

Thomas gave him a rueful smile. “I suppose you’re right,” he conceded. James tried to take the opportunity to detach himself from Thomas, but Thomas clung on and followed him to the edge of the bed. “In that case, Mr McGraw,” he whispered filthily in James’s ear, “I shall have to fuck you against the desk, where your boots will cause least offence.”

“That’s Lieutenant McGraw to you,” James practically growled. He felt Thomas shudder with pleasure behind him and he sighed. “And as much as I’d like you to take me while I’m fully dressed in all my regalia, I really do have to go. I’m needed by Admiral Hennessey.”

“I need you, though,” Thomas whined, and nipped at his ear to emphasise his point. James was half-hard in his trousers by now, and seriously contemplating giving in.

He turned again and kissed Thomas, ever so gently on the lips, feeling a sigh of defeat escape his lover. “I love you,” he whispered in Thomas’s, a confession, though one he had made many times before and would repeat, he hoped many times again over the rest of his life. It never lost its effect on either of them. He stood up, sighing, and this time Thomas let him go, standing up with him to say goodbye. “But I must go.”

Thomas kissed one side of his mouth, then the other. “I know love. Maybe later then.” He winked, and on anyone else it would have looked ridiculous.

It had James cursing under his breath as he made his way out the door.

At least the carriage ride to Hennessey’s was a fairly long and bumpy one. Hopefully it would be enough time to get himself under control.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is an enjoyable little piece of fluff! Comments are love!
> 
> Also can anyone teach me how to put links in the notes and/or body of the text?


End file.
